Hidden Desires
by Kairrie
Summary: Alucard decides to surprise Seras during a nightly walk. He had good intentions, but when he finds out about her love for pain, will he stick with his original goal, or go with the flow? Aleras-AlucardXSeras- LEMON/Oneshot(later chapters)
1. Discovered Pain

**Hidden Desires**

Chapter 1

The stars shined brighter and brighter with every passing minute. Clouds slowly moved passed, minding their own business as they made their journey across the black, speckled sky. The night itself seemed to thrive with pent up energy, like herself. The wind gently caressed her legs, slithering up her legs like a snake. Her skirt fluttered around the top of her thighs, igniting sudden shivers that started from her calves and ended with a shake of her shoulders.

This night was majestic in its own way. Her skittery blue eyes darted from person to person, from object to object. Her blonde hair fluttered across her face annoyingly. Her hands clenched and unclenched every time she passed someone. For some reason, she felt overly cautious tonight. Her mind suddenly felt tightly packed, as if someone had joined her flow of thoughts. Her master chuckled. It was as if she could feel his lips rise at the corners in one of his fine woven smirks.

_**"Walking through the streets, with the huge expanse of the sky over your head is quite arousing, no?"**_ Her eyes widened in embarrassment, a harsh blush cascading over her cheeks. Weird, Master never talked like this. _**"I wouldn't know if it were arousing or not, Master. Why would you think so?"**_ Her steps slowed down some as she tried to concentrate on both walking in a straight line and the sudden twisted turn on the conversation in her mind.

_**"It seems you've taken my words quite the opposite of what I meant, Police Girl. Arousing, feeling the power fear gives you as you cast it upon any such individual, unwilling or not."**_ Seras's blush deepened at her stupid mistake. Why would Master feel.. that way about her? All she does is disappoint him. She could just feel his disapproving glare, the firmness of his frown even through their mental Sire-Fledgling bond. _**"Forgive me, Master. I just thought..."**_ The words she was about let pass through her mind halted suddenly. She couldn't let him know her feelings for him! The embarrassment of rejection she knew would come, would be to great.

It seemed Alucard had other plans, despite her panicky thoughts of rejection. She stopped walking, finding it both annoying and tiresome of trying to keep up with two things at once. Looking around, she walked into an alley until the darkness engulfed her. Feeling at home, Seras leaned up against the cold, coolness of the brick-wall behind her. Closing her eyes, she massaged her shoulders. **_"Master, weren't you supposed to meet with Sir Integra?"_** Letting her head roll to the side, Seras again became passive-aggressive. She had always been jealous of Integra. She had a bond with Master that she could never comprehend.

Alucard's gaze would always seem to loose some of its edge when it landed on Integra. Why couldn't she be an object of his ever wondering, seductive eyes? Her eyes snapped open at the thought of her Master looking on her with lust. Sighing she stretched, yawning loudly. Wishful thinking never gets anyone to far. _**"Yes, but wishing is always a start. Sir Integra's mission briefings always consist of nothing but yelling, and harsh words. Though entertaining, tonight I had.. things to do."**_ Her eyes widened. She had forgotten yet again the powerful bond between Sire and Fledging. She needed to be more careful about what she thought when he decided to stop in and say hello. And things to do? If so, then why was he wasting his time talking to her? He never talks to her, unless its him telling her to drink her blood.

"Police Girl. Why the long face?" Abruptly awaken from her wandering thoughts, her eyes darted around her frantically. Had her Master materialized just now? Envy started to crawl her way into her body, seeming to reverberate throughout. **_"I could teach you. If only you'd drink my blood, Police Girl. Become a No Life Queen. Subject to no one but the night itself."_**His thoughts made it into her mind again. The feeling of being hunted suddenly overtook her. What was really going on? Something felt off about her Master tonight. "Master, are you here? Don't you have things to do?" She pushed off the wall behind her. Using her vampire eyes to scout the area around her. Surely enough, two red eyes gazed out at her.

Though nothing else was visible, she could imagine a huge smirk on his face. **_"I'm here Police Girl. Closer than you think."_** Realization hit her as she felt to strong hands push her up against the wall again. Infront of her was her Master. Top hat, and red over coat gone along with his glasses. A deep shade of pink settled in on her cheeks as he pressed ever closer. "Why don't you drink my blood? You wouldn't have to bow down to anyone else's will but your own.." Smirking, he craned his neck to the side. His hand snaked up and grabbed Seras' hair, pulling down harshly. Her lips were now pressed against his neck.

_**"M-master! I.. can't!"**_ As she tried to pull her hair out of his grasp, one of Alucard's arms snaked up and around her waist and upper back. Making escape practically unattainable. Seras squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. He had always asked, not forced. What was actually going through his head right now? "Drink, Police Girl." The obvious command rang and echoed in her ears, but her body did not react.

Frustration creeped in on Alucard's thoughts. His Childe would drink his blood and become a No Life Queen! The night in Chedder, when he made the choice to join Seras with the night seemed to be the right choice. At the time. Though ever since then all she has been is a disappointment. His anger rose as she struggled helplessly against his most obvious dominance. His talons escaped his gloves and ripped into her skin. Seras cried out in silent pain. His hold on her lessened ever slightly.

The feeling of her Master's talons cutting into her skin sent unexpected shivers gliding ever so slowly up and down her body. Though a cry of pain escaped her mouth, it was quite the opposite eternally. Surprising to both, Seras's body responded with a small rise of unexpected arousal. Alucard's eyes widened. As did hers. Neither one of them moved. The blush on Seras' face deepened slowly.

Curiosity seeped into Alucard's bones. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed his talons into the small gashes in Seras's arms, earning yet another small gasp of intertwined pain and lust. His talons slowly raked her soft, milky skin. The silent gasps coming from her encouraging him on.

Seras stopped struggling as her Master's sharp talons continued to assault her already scared forearms. Her body reacting in the weirdest way. Her arousal continued to slowly rise with every rake of his claws. What the fuck was going on? Why was her body reacting this way? It must be because she was a vampire. Yeah, that must be it.

Sensing her thoughts, Alucard suddenly leaned back. Letting his hands glide down her slightly bloody forearms. He leaned his face close to hers, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Slowly he licked her blood off his fingers, watching her reaction closely. He smiled when her eyes watched his every move. Contrary to her thoughts, not many vampires liked pain along with pleasure and lust. The reason either being because of his blood flowing through her veins, or even she had her own pain loving demon. His eyes became narrowed, his thoughts turning conflicted as he seemingly wanted it to be the latter. Seras's eyes suddenly went from their normal blue color to stark red. Her hand shot out and pushed her Master away as gently as she could, being as her arm shot out of its paralyzation quite suddenly and spastically. "Stop.. Master. This.. I can't. I'm not used to.."

Seras words came in random bursts, as she didn't quite know what to say to make him stop before it.. escalated. Realizing what she had done, her arm shot down away from his chest. Rubbing her already healing forearms, her eyes shifted downwards. Of all the guys she ever had feelings for in the past, right now, in the present, her Master's interest in her took a sudden turn. Was this sudden change good or bad? Sighing, her eyes shifted to the light at the beginning of the alley. Seras was shy and self-conscious. Though she was quite confident in herself, when it came to how she looked she always thought she was bland and normal. Unattractive.

Alucard's eyebrows rose at his Childe's thoughts. Unknowingly, his eyes slowly groped her body from head to toe. Her long slender legs accentuated her petite, curvy hips. Her flat, toned stomach rose with every breath she took along with her breasts. The red in his eyes seemed to engulf the white as he thoughts turned lustful. He never quite found the need to indulge in his Childe's form. Her breasts were perfectly round, and plump. Her nipples showing through her red police uniform. He seemed content in gazing at her oh-so-tempting breasts until Seras caught her Sire's gaze on her body.

She crossed her arms across her chest, which didn't really help as it only pushed them together and out. Crossing her legs, she blinked a couple times as she gazed into her Master's eyes. Was that lust she saw? No, it couldn't be. Atleast, not directed towards her. He could be thinking of Sir Integra. He must be. The hope that he would one day return even a sliver of her feelings died slowly.

Alucard let out a small chuckle as his Childe's thoughts floated through his mind. Up for some teasing, he leaned down to her. His hand coming up to slowly caress her cheek, cupping it. His thumb gliding ever so softly on her bottom lip. "Police Girl, do you not think yourself an attractive women?"

Seras froze yet again as she felt his hand caress her cheek and bottom lip suggestively. Her eyes shifted to the side, not being able to look in his eyes anymore. The answer being no, she did not think herself as such. Smiling, Alucard slowly leaned in while gently craning her neck to the side. He dragged the tip of his fangs across her neck, earning a small intake of breath to echo in his right ear. Without warning, his tongue darted out and snaked up her collarbone and to her ear quite seductively.

Oh god, she felt like dying. Why was Master doing this? Subconsciously, Seras began to grip his shoulders tightly. A part of her wanting him to bite into her neck.. with force. He stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back slowly before quickly sinking his fangs into her neck painfully. Again, Seras let a moan laced with pain and pleasure escape her mouth. Her grip loosened then tightened in the same second, being as she was confused weather or not to pull him into her or push him away.

Her body betrayed her every logical thought. But that was always expected when such.. things happened. He drank slowly, savoring the taste of her rich, vampiric blood streaming slowly and smoothly down his throat. Both of his arms snaked around Seras's waist, gripping her to him ever more slightly then before. He sank his fangs into her neck deeper, harder. Even Alucard could no longer mask the lust he was beginning to feel, could no longer hide how his pants were beginning to slowly become uncomfortable.

_**"Oh, god. Master. W-what are you doing to me..?"**_ Even through their bond, Seras sounded breathless and aroused. A coil formed in her abdomen, now a constant and strong presence. Alucard slowly withdrew his fangs from his Childe's neck, licking the bite like a lioness would her cub. This surprised Seras. Never has Alucard treated her so.. gently.

Alucard's nose twitched as he slowly breathed in Sera's ever growing arousal. It being much stronger then before. Smirking, he planted his hands on her shoulders, leaning his forehead on hers. **_"Police Girl, lets play a game."_**A game? Really, Master? Narrowing her eyes as much as she could in her condition, she replied back. **_"A.. game, Master?"_**

He leaned back away from her face, hands still gripping her. Pinning her onto the wall. **_"A game of riddles, questions, and answers, of course. None of those stupid.. daring games where no one really wins. When no one gets what they want. Sound tempting?"_** Alucard, earlier, had thought to have discovered a hidden, and quite delightful thing about his dear Police Girl. Though he wasn't fully certain, he had thought that he had found her inner demon surface. If even for a split second.

How could he not of known such a thing existed in Seras? His own Childe?


	2. Let's Play A Game

**Hidden Desires**

Chapter 2

Seras became unsure of her Masters intentions. But seeing no harm in it, she agreed. Smiling, Alucard suddenly took hold of one of her legs. Gripping it to his hip, her leg encircling his waist. He kept hold of her with his other, just in case. **_"I go first. Tell me, Police Girl. Does this.. arouse you?"_**Alucard ground up and into Seras, eliciting a quiet and sudden moan to escape her lips. The lust she felt earlier sky rocketed, taking on a new height. Seras's arms wrapped around her Masters' neck. Her head leaning back against the wall behind her.

Just for fun, Alucard did it again. But took ahold of both her legs, allowing better access for teasing. Win win situation? _**"M-master.. I-"**_ For the second time, he grinded against her. Seras could feel his hard length press into her ever growing wetness. Squeezing her eyes shut from embarrassment, she turned away. Laughing, Alucard leaned in, licking and nibbling on her now visible ear. _**"You didn't answer me, Police Girl. I ask, you answer. Truthfully."**_ Oh god! He actually wanted her to say aloud what was already very obvious?

"Does. This. Arouse. You." With every accented word, he bucked up into her heat. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she answered. **_"Yes!"_**A triumphant look took over his gaze. He let on of his hands slowly glide up her thigh. His talons ripping small holes during its travel as it sought its destination. Her top.

He stopped suddenly, toying with the buttons that kept her mounds from spilling out of her uniform._** "Your turn, Police Girl. Ask me a question. I promise I'll answer truthfully.."**_ Seras's eyes opened slightly. Her red, dilated pupils shook with nervousness as she thought of a smart way out of this that would keep her Master happy and her safe from heartbreak. But none came, seeming as her thought process was fuzzy with growing lust for the man slowly and rhythmically grinding against her wet heat.

**_"Are you just toying with me, Master? If so, please leave me be. Go tease and fuck Sir Integra or someone else.."_**He frowned at her question. Maybe he had gotten off track from his original goal. Which was to find out if Seras had an inner, pain-loving, sex-craving, violence-loving demon like himself. Quickly, he raked his claws against her right breast. Ripping her top, and exposing her breast. Small, but significant cuts formed on her soft mound. Blood dripped slowly of his talons. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking her blood off them seductively. He chuckled in triumph as Seras moaned at the sudden burst of pain and intense lust he had caused her.

He was right.

**_"No, Police Girl. I am not toying with you. Though to be honest, I only had come to make you a No Life Queen, but I change my mind. I want to have some.. fun with you."_**Fun? This was fun to him? Seras suddenly felt enraged at her Master! How could he call what he was doing to her fun? Even though he had no knowledge of her actual feelings, what he was doing was yet again igniting hope that she actually had a chance with him. And if things continued on like this, then all she would feel afterwards was a satisfied body, and an empty heart.

**_"Master, just stop! This isn't fun! Just.. leave me be."_** Alucard's eyebrow rose in question at her words, as they rang and echoed in his head. She was clearly enjoying this. So why did she want him gone? He stopped his grinding into her. "Does this not excite you, Police Girl?" Despite whatever her answer may be, it was obvious excitement was definitely not the only thing Alucard was feeling right now.

**_"Yes. It excites me, arouses me. Whatever! But thats why you must stop! I just.."_**His eyes widened at the obvious, but silent meaning behind her words and pleas. His gaze seemed to loose all enthusiasm in the current situation. Its not common for Fledglings to become attached to their Sire's. Never had he though that Seras had such feelings for him. Suddenly loosing interest in pursuing his lust, his gaze fell to her downcast eyes.

"Seras." Her eyes widened at the actual use of her name. But disappointment rang true in her mind when she sensed nothing but pure un-interest echo his voice. So, she was right. Rejection was a sure thing if she were to pursue her Master.

But she didn't have to. Why not just enjoy the moment at hand? Then think about how to build up their relationship later.

Determined to make this moment worth remembering, she gripped Alucard's shoulders. **_"Master.."_**One of her hands slowly descended down his shoulder to his chest, stopping at his toned abs. Alucard rose a surprised eyebrow at her sudden change in motives. **_"Police Girl?"_**  
"Shh." Nervously, and quite hesitantly she leaned up and licked his neck slowly. Nibbling away at the crook of his neck, as well as around his ear. Licking every once in a while. Seras suddenly got an idea. Licking around and around, she located a vein and then suddenly bit into Alucard's neck.

Hard.

She heard him hiss loudly in her right ear. His arm around her waist gripped her harder to him, and he bucked up into her already wet womanhood. She began to drink his blood slowly, every once in a while biting and plunging in deeper.

One of Alucard's hands went to cup her ass as his lust returned full blast, and sky rocketing. Alucard's other hand ripped away the rest of her top as he raked his claws over her other breast, eliciting a moan full and dripping heavily with pleasure. He bent down and licked the small but bleeding scratches on her soft mound before assaulting her hard nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, before letting it swirl around it. Occasionally engulfing it with his mouth. He began to suck on it, dragging his fangs over it.

Seras leaned her head back against the wall, basking in the emotions Alucard's assault on her nipple caused her. His other hand left her ass to cup and fondle the other breast. Pinching and tweaking it as he attacked the other with his hot tongue.

Seeing as Seras's earlier painful bite had caused Alucard to flood with lust, she let her similar black talons rip into his clothing. She dragged her hands down his chest, cutting him and leaving a trail of long scratches and blood. Alucard growled from Seras' attack on his chest. Weather she was doing it out of blind lust, or logically, he didn't care. He found he wanted Seras, in the worst, most corrupted way. He wanted to fuck her until she could no longer scream his name as he took her ruthlessly.

Through their mental Master-Childe bond, Seras could hear and feel his thoughts and feelings. Making everything twice as lustful. She specifically moaned at the thought of her Master fucking her senseless.

Whoa, Seras.


	3. Different Kinds Of Tension

**Author here! Whats up? xD Im new to this whole sharing my stories for you guys to see. But I do appreciate the reviews, even if there are only.. a few.. .**

**I love getting feedback! So please, just babble on and on if you want. I like hearing from my readers .**

**I can tell you now, if you don't like some hardcore smut, then don't read from this point on, this is where it gets _going._ Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hidden Desires**

Chapter 3

Her demon wanted to come out and play. Alucard could feel it. He just might let his out to join in on the fun too, only if he found she could handle him in his demons' sex-craved state. "Police Girl, let her out to play.." Hearing and doing are two different things. She knew her Master wanted to her demon to fully surface. But she was afraid and embarrassed at the things she might do or say.

Suddenly, the coil in her abdomen tightened as Alucard's hand snaked down between them and Seras's legs to tease her clit with one of his talons. He chuckled as he felt her legs tighten around him at the sudden, unexpected pleasure he gave her. Seras felt Alucard continue to tease her clit with his talon, every once in a while rubbing it with his finger. **_"Master.."_**Oh god.

Unknowingly Seras bucked upwards into his touch, wanting more. But Alucard wasn't going to give her want she wanted until he gave her a little something in return.  
Seras whined at the loss of contact between her and her Master. He grabbed her back with both arms to support her as he dematerialized from the alleyway and into his own bedchamber in the secret dungeons under the ancient Hellsing Manor. He sat down, leaving a dumbfounded and needy Seras sitting infront of him on his bed.

A harsh, pink rose from her neck and up. Blushing, her eyes landed on his hard length. Unleashed from his restricting and most likely uncomfortable pants. The red in his eyes yet again engulfed the white as his mind was solely focused on the being infront of him. His arm snaked out and grabbed Seras's chin in his hand, bringing his mouth down on hers in a hard, passionate kiss. With his other hand he guided Seras' hand to his groin, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock.

He didn't expect her to know a lot about foreplay and whatnot. But he knew there would be more moments like this shared with Seras in the future. So why not teach her along the way? She felt Alucard grab himself with her hand. He began to make slow pumping motions. Soon, he left her to do it herself.

Alucard's room was dark. The darkness surrounding them kept Seras from seeing the details of her Masters form. But right now all she could really see and concentrate on was his hard cock in her hand and his lust-filled, seductive eyes watching her every movement. Even when he tilted his head back she could still feel his eyes on her.

She looked down at her hand as it made pumping motions. She wasn't so stupid as to not know what she was doing. Or what she was supposed to be doing.

An abrupt idea struck. Seras seemed to suddenly gain some dominance as she pushed Alucard down onto his back. Letting her talons grow long again, she drew them down fast and hard against his chest, ripping away all his clothing. After the remnants of his clothing were removed she begin to lick up and down whatever scratch her attention happened to fall upon. Soon she was kissed, nibbling and sucking her way down his perfectly, tempting body to her goal.

He was in for a big surprise.

Alucard's eyes widened when he felt Seras's tongue nervously dart out and lick his pulsating shaft. He was about to tell her she did not have to, but his words stopped short when he felt her mouth engulf his head and half his length. His headd fell back in utter paradise as she assaulted his cock. Licking, sucking and bobbing her head, gripping the part she could not fit in her mouth; she moved her hand in sync with her bobbing head. Pleasure, lust, you name it; reverberated throughout his entire being. Why had he not notice his Childe's hidden, demon's desire?

A muffled, surprised shriek was heard as Alucard's hand came out of nowhere and pushed her head all the way down his length, making her deep throat his dick.

Seras desperately tried to breath through her nose as he basically fucked her mouth. In a sick twisted way, she was turned on by her Masters show of forcefully taking control and making her pleasure him by deep throating. He thrust his hips up over and over again. Seras's hot cavern making him seemingly loose control for a split second.

Sensing his ever approaching climax, he lifted Seras's head. Before she knew what was happening, she ended up with her hands tied above her head and her legs pulled/tied apart. Realization struck when she saw that Alucard's demon was in full control.

**_"Just another obstacle.."_** All she saw was a flash of black talons. She felt a stabbing pain as his claws raked down her body, ripping her uniform to shreds. Discarding the remains of now useless clothing...

Alucard went to work.

This time, he assaulted her right breast. Licking and flicking the hardened nipple. Bringing it into his mouth, he suckled on it. Harder, and harder. Of course, he didn't leave the other one unintended. His hand found its way around her body. Gripping the left breast, he fondled, groped, and squeezed. He bit playfully onto her nipple, while pinching and tweaking the other one. Seras' arms grasped his shoulders tightly, her half-lidded eyes glowing in the darkness of his bedchamber.

She whimpered at the sudden lost of contact as her Master left her breasts. Now both naked, they gazed at eachother's body. Seras' eyes practically groped his, as his hand slowly explored hers. How lucky was she, to have him all to herself. Even if for just this moment? Alucard, sensing her thoughts, leaned over Seras, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, Seras. There will many like this to come." He had already made the decision to make Seras his Lover. She could be a potential Mate, even.

With their joined mental bond, Seras could feel Integra summon Alucard to her office. Disappointment, sadness, and regret flooded her body. She knew he would leave her to go to Integra, how could she have forgotten? They were, after all, Human and Master. From her limited knowledge, their bond might even be stronger then Master and Childe.

Closing her eyes to the outside world, she waited to feel Alucard dematerialize to Integra. Smirking, Alucard quickly thrust a finger into Seras' very wet heat. Her eyes flew open and a quiet, breathy moan escaped her throat. **_"M-master.."_**Slowly, he removed his fingers only to thrust it in harder the second time.

Her head fell back as a loud moan escaped. Dear god! This man was going to be the very end of her being. He picked up the pace, fingering her with one finger then adding another. His thumb teased her clit while he scissored his fingers inside her.

Seras felt close to exploding, but Alucard removed his fingers from her. Only to slowly lick her sickly sweet juices off his fingers. Eyes widened in embarrassment, she watched in utter disbelief as he kept eye contact with her the whole time.**_ "Master! That's-"_** In two point five seconds, Alucard's lips came crashing down on hers in a very, heavy and passionate filled kiss. Seras could taste herself on his tongue.

Alucard's shadows still had her arms and legs tied above and apart. Now, to use it as an advantage. _**"Police Girl, tell me what you want.."**_He then proceeded to kiss down her body, licking, nibbling, he stopped at the soft curls between her thighs. Seras froze when she realized what he was about to do. With Alucard's shadows tying/pinning her down, she couldn't keep him from continuing. But not one complaint touched her thoughts when she felt that long, warm, wet tongue delve into her hot folds. A long and quiet, but breathy moan responded to Alucard's slow exploration of her womanhood. He spread her pussy with his two fingers, licking and gently nibbling while teasing her clit with one of his fingers.

Oh. Dear. God.

He continued on with this for a second more before he slithered his tongue inside her, agonizingly slow. Seras wanted to grip her Masters head, so she could pull him closer to her now growing wetness. He moved his tongue inside her, making her buck up. Then he did something she can't quite explain..

He dragged his fangs on her exposed flesh, while fucking her with his tongue. She thrashed against her restraints wanting more but not knowing how to form a coherent sentence. Her eyes flew open as all gentleness left her Sire's touch. He began to suck and lick her pussy, fucking her with his tongue all the while. His long tongue thrusting in and out of her with such speed and ruthlessness!

He seemed to determined to make her cum.

If that was his goal, then he accomplished so with flying colors. Seras moaned aloud, letting the world know her pleasure. As she climaxed, Alucard lapped up her sweet juices. She was left panting and dizzy from lust, and pleasure. Her Master slowly sat up, his eyes devouring her. He kissed her slowly, wounding his hand through her blonde locks. She could yet again taste herself on his lips.

_**"You never answered me, Police Girl. What do you want?"**_ He let his hand trail down her shoulders, down the curve of her waist and halt at her hip, he brought her leg around his waist so he could better grind himself against her soaked, seemingly throbbing pussy. Already she could feel that now familiar coil tighten in her abdomen. Wasn't what she wanted obvious?


	4. Explosive Experience

**Hidden Desires**

Chapter 4

She wanted him to fuck her.

Fuck her ruthlessly. Seras wanted him to take her innocence and corrupt her farther as he shoved his cock ever deeper inside her. Alucard began to grind harder and harder, but slower into Seras's pussy, reading her thoughts, of course.

"Seras." This got her attention. His voice. Oh, god his voice. Alluring her, tempting her even more then just the sight of him! Especially when her name left his luscious, soft lips. "Seras.." She felt his hand gently grab her chin and pull it up, so she would look into his eyes. Instead, she let her eyes roam over the scene infront of her. Alucard's demon out, as well as hers. His shadows tying her legs apart, tying her hands above and away. His hand holding her leg around his waist as he ground into her slowly, but hard and teasingly. He wanted her to say it, aloud. Her eyes wondered back to his as she unhesitatingly wrapped her legs about his waist, lurching forward so their lips met in a quick kiss.

"I want you to.. to fuck me, Master. Fuck me until I scream. Unmercifully. Corrupt me, take my innocence. Drive your cock deep into me. To the hilt." He paused in his grinding against her heat. Damn.

This woman beneath him was now and forever his. His eyes lit up darkly, a horrible evil look settling in. "My Seras. You've just gave me permission to fuck you until you can no longer stand. To devour you whole. Do you really want to offer that to someone like me?" In response she bucked up and grind against her Master herself, loving the feel of it. Her eyes closed half way, her glowing red eyes gazing out at him from under her eyelashes as her already fast breath came in bursts.

He could wait, no longer.

Even more shadows burst from him as two took hold of Sera's legs around his waist, making it impossible to even attempt to escape. Not that she wanted to. Alucard grabbed hold of Seras' waist. He did not wait for any sort of second confirmation, as he plunged deep into her slick folds.

The pain of her hymen breaking was undeniably painful. But it only brought body rocking, explosive pleasure. Her head flew back as she let out a somewhat loud shriek of pleasure and pain. Fuck.. **_"Your so tight."_** Her eyes opened slightly as she watched him slowly pull back out and slam back into her.

His large, throbbing cock stretched her painfully. Alucard growled above her, a possessive and dark light cast over his features. The shadows holding Seras' hands above her head pulled her forward, making her arms wrap around his neck as they held her there. Again he drew out and thrust back in. He pulled Seras' waist towards each thrust. He was going to slow for her liking.

"Fast.. faster..please, Master." She was surprised to even be able to get out a coherent, understandable chain of words. "What was that, Police Girl?" He slammed into her harder this time, feeling the bed start to scoot forward with every thrust. It was an old style bed. Not made for such intense love making.

"I said faster! Harder, whatever! Just.. please." He immediately complied. Alucard gripped Seras's waist as he slammed into her faster, harder. Over and over again she felt his cock drive deeper then thought possible. Seras's head flew back. A mix of a gasp and a moan leaving her throat with every thrust he made.

Mine. Alucard's thoughts took a turn for possessive as he fucked his new Lover. Her breasts bounced as he drove into her. **_"Say I'm yours."_**He thought into their bond.

What? Master wanted her to say he was hers? But.. "Say it, Seras!" He began to pound her ruthlessly, unmercifully. His red eyes watched hers as they tried to focus on his face. All the sudden pleasure like no other shot through her body. He found that one sweet spot. Her talons gripped and scratched his back when she seemed to regain her senses, as she began to thrust in time with him. He watched her reaction and continued to aim for that spot.

With a loud, scream-like-moan, she said it. "Your mine! Mine and no one else's!" An insane, triumphant look crossed his features then. **_"Your mine. You belong to me, only me!"_**He waited until she repeated the words back. He then leaned down and arched his neck for easy access, moving her into his lap as he thrusted up and into her. "Drink, Seras."

The only way to form a Lover bond with your chosen, was to drink and consume one another's blood simultaneously. Feeling his attentions, she unhesitatingly bit down into his neck, drinking his ancient powerful blood. Alucard clawed her back as he pressed her closer. One arm snaked around her waist to hold her in place while he pounded into her. Extending his fangs, he too bit into her neck, drinking right along with her.

Seras's eyes widened as she felt their Master-Childe bond joined by a stronger, more fiercer bond. It happened, it really happened! With a moan, she yanked her fangs out of Alucard's neck. She could feel everything he felt through their newly made bond. All the pleasure, pain, lust and...

* * *

Hey, sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Im sick, and my rooms a mess, and I woke up to a freezing room xD

Despite that, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review!


	5. A New Chapter

**Hidden Desires**

Chapter 5

_Final_

Love?

No, that couldn't be. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she climaxed for the second time that night. White filled her vision as she rode out her orgasm. Alucard soon followed her, roaring his release and happiness of his newly formed bond. Warmth spread through her as he spilled his seed into her, filling her to the rim.

They both collapsed at the same time. Alucard's shadows retreating together with both their demons. Seras' breath came fast and heavy. She closed her eyes so she could gain her normal pattern of breathing again.

She just got fucked by her Master!

**_"No longer am I only your Master. But your Lover. Call me Alucard, Seras.."_**Her eyes opened as a light blanket fell onto them both. She slowly smiled as his arms came around her with such gentleness and care, it scared her. "Seras Victoria. My Lover, my Police Girl.." A huge, goofy smile spread across her face.

They spooned under the very light blanket. Seras thought over the nights events. Hadn't Sir Integra summoned Alucard sometime during their.. uh.. love making? **_"Yes, she did. But I will let no one come between you and I from now on. Mmm.. I need to get you situated and moved into my bedchamber too.."_**

She blinked as her Mas-.. as Alucard thought over arrangements and ways to make sure they'd always be together. It seemed now that he had her, he was never going to let her go. As in response, he tightened his hold on her.

"M-.. Alucard. I know right now you might not, but will you ever let me into your heart?" Her voice came out but a whisper. At first, she thought he hadn't heard her. But soon enough, she felt his head lay atop hers. **_"It will take time.. Seras. But yes."_**

Smiling, she closed her eyes. Loving the sound of his voice, like a soft lullaby. They sat there, as Seras feel asleep, they both had the same thought..

"Mine.."  
**_"Mine.."_**


End file.
